Sadie
by epifail107
Summary: sequel to Luna, Sadie was human, then the white coats kidnapped her and her brother, fast foward five years and she smart, cunning, half-cat and her brothers dead, or so she thinls, and she now has to figure regular life, school, love, friendship, and figure her special ability and what it means, before someone else does
1. Chapter 1

Until the age of ten most people would have called me average. Normal even.

It wasn't some mystically age of ten when everything changed sort of thing like you see in the movies. No, the day everything changed was regular.

I was at the park with my baby brother. He was five.

He was going down the slide when I lost sight of him.

I didn't panic. I should have. Looking back that was my first mistake.

After a couple minutes and not spotting Hayden. I got worried. I walked towards the slide when I heard the scream.

Breaking into the fastest run my short legs could manage. I broke towards the scream praying that it wasn't Hayden. It was just some baby. Not Hayden, please, please, not Hayden.

When I rounded the slide I saw them. It was Hayden. He was surrounded by three men. Model looking me. They turned to me.

"Grab her."

It was needless to saw that I lost that fight. Even if they had been average men I would have lost. They weren't. They were erasers. They changed into wolf men.

They slammed Hayden and me into a black van.

Days went into weeks and weeks into months. Experiment after experiment. Needle after needle until I basically lost sense of time.

The white coats they gave us abilities. Unbelievable abilities. They gave me black cat ears and a tail. Hayden became the very thing that captured us. That tore us away from our family. Our mom and dad.

Then, he died. In a fight an outbreak. An escape.

My escape. He wouldn't come with me. Then, the building exploded.

I went to live with the rides. They took us all in. different experiments. Some went home.

I couldn't. how could I tell my mom where her baby boy was. Where my brother was. What he had become. What I has let him become.

So, I lived with the rides.

Yes as in Maximum Ride and the rest of the flock.

They now have a property (yes a huge farm like property). It had six houses. Yes six. One for each family (Max & Fang, Iggy & Ella, Gazzy & Nudge, Maya & Dylan, Angel & Daniel, her all fiancé) and then one for all the kids they had rescued.

They were seven of us. I was the third oldest. Only Rye who was three days older than me (and constantly reminds me that's his older) and part ferret (but all gangster). Then, there was James. James was only a couple months older than me but we were closer than Rye ever would be.

James was my best friend. He was tall, lean, smart, funny and total dream worthy if your into that sorta thing. I'm not. Still ever now again I find myself on the verge of swooning. His part wolf.

Two years younger than me at thirteen and a quarter is Gabby. All resident drama queen. She is beautiful too. She has long golden blonde hair and the bluest eyes. She looks like a mini angel or a grown up Cassie. Only her part cat. A normal house cat. She had claws. Retractable of course, but deadly still. Her ears are normal but she had a slight tail too.

The next youngest are the twins Emma and Ethan. They are only ten. They are mischievous as they come. Only ten and part fox and are sneaky, devious and dangerous. They played more pranks than most human pranksters could dream of. Gazzy and Iggy are so proud of them.

Then, there is the youngest. Ollie. At eight she the smallest, the shortest, the least able person in our mixed up group. Even Holly older than her. She is James' younger sister. She's smarter than she looks. Tougher too. After almost six years in a cell that a hazard. She like James is part wolf.

We like the flock are a family. Tightly woven by the fact that our past makes us. We understand what it's like to be kidnapped, experimented on and used. Some of the others understand too. The old flock knows, Luna knows. Her boyfriend Colton and Tabby also stay with us but, don't spent a lot of time with us because truth is. They can partially understand but, as long as they've been alive they've been special.

We were born human and until the erasers bound and gagged us. We were absolutely normal. And sometimes that's hard to forget.

My names Sadie. I'm fifteen years old. I'm part panther. I have cat ears that stick out of my black hair. I have a black tail.

This is my story.

**Yah, sequel to Luna is finally up. I'll try to update as frequency and soon as possible please review. Reviews make me happy, happy me makes me want to happy and if reviews made me happy then, I'll write more to get more reviews so review. Random anything would be acceptable but, mostly something that is on your mind about the story. Whether it be a character or plot idea I would be glad to read it so REVIEW, please. Anyway, thanks for reading at least.**

**EpicFail ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

_It was cold. Freezing. My hands felt like ice but, clutch something freezing anyway. I looked down at my hands. A railing. I looked farther down at my feet. They were on a grey edge. I looked past my feet and the small edge I stood on._

_The waves roared. They white capped and looked like the ocean. It wasn't though. I knew it somehow. This was a river. The waves roared. I was at least two stories over them. And a small patch of land. _

_If I let go and fell I would die. That knowledge was vivid in my mind. Even if I had wings (which I didn't) the wind would undoubtedly push me to my death. It was unstoppable. _

_I turned my head. I was on a bridge. The wind blew my hair in my face. It was black but, absolutely not mine. How I knew this? Because, I was on the bridge running towards me. Or whoever I was. _

_I was screaming no. but I couldn't hear it. I had to read my own lips. Ignoring myself I turned back to the water._

_I loosed the grip on the railing. Then, like go. _

_I didn't even have to lean forward the wind pushed me off… _

_And I fell. _

I sat up gasping. I frantically reached for the bed. At first I couldn't feel it. Like my body was still in the dream and was falling. Then, they did. I flipped off my back and onto my stomach. Staring at the bed. White sheets. I've never been so happy to see them before.

I surprised myself when tears clouded my vision. Relief filled me up as the fear drained slowly away. My breathing went back under control.

One small tear fall and I wiped my eyes feeling stupid. How could one dream make me feel so weak?

Because it felt so real. For a second I honestly thought I was about to die.

Slowly I forced myself out of my panic and looked at my clock. It was an hour before I had to get up. I knew I would never get back to sleep so I went and got up anyway. I would have the bathroom first anyway.

Luna P.O.V.

No, no, no. this can not be happening. Please tell me this is a joke.

I looked at the little pink sign on the pregnancy test. Then, at the other four.

Could they all be wrong. What were the changes? slim, next to none. Crap. This was bad. What would Colton say? What would my parents say? What if they wanted me to abort it? What if they made me give it away?

I couldn't, wouldn't do that. Never. This was mine as much as it was theirs. More so since it was in me.

This baby was mine. Just what do I do with it now?

-A/N: sad thought- school in six weeks. Six weeks. Hardy enough time in my opinion. Anyway, I was letting ya'll know that because I'm going to try to finish this story before then.

I doubt that would happen but, if ya'll help I'll get it done. So review, sent me ideas, criticism anything.

Also I'm going to hold a poll to see what the gender of Luna's baby is so sent a gender and name. if your gender gets chosen I'll chose one of the reviewers names for the baby. So please review.

Thanks, Epic FailJ


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie

After a long relaxing shower and getting dressed for school I still had almost an hour left before I needed to leave for school. Twenty minutes before anyone in my house was awake.

luckily, I knew someone who would be up. Luna.

Luna and I weren't what you would call best friends. She had Tabby, her sister Alex, and even Colton. I had James, Rye, Gabby, Emma, Ethan, and Ollie.

Sometimes though we hung out. Sometimes it was because we were so much alike. Reckless, tom boyish, and totally against school. Plus, she liked me had been forced away from her family. She had gotten them back and for some reason talking to her made me feel as if I paid enough attention I could get mine back too.

Sometimes that was all that mattered. Plus, when we did hang out was so rare that we could tell each other our secrets and get the pity looks everyone else gives us. We would talk for hours.

I needed someone to talk too. The dream haunted my thoughts as it had my dream.

Luna lived with her parents. They never looked the front door. Sometime about everyone being able to reach them anytime of the day. I, as leader of my house and group, had a key anyway but not having to use it made me feel more welcome. Which was kinda the point I supposed.

I let myself in. nobody was down stairs. I went up to Luna's room. I knocked.

Luna came to the doorway. I could immediately tell something was wrong.

Her black hair was crazy bed head meaning it hadn't been brushed yet or she just went flying. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Her nose was running.

I haven't know Luna for long but I could tell she was about to fall apart.

Dream pushed to the back of my mind. I stepped into Luna's room and closed the door and pulled her into a hug.

Luna wrapped her arms around me and cried.

Luna

When, I heard the knock I prayed it was anyone but, my dad or Colton or my mom. I wasn't ready to face them.

I opened the door. Sadie stood there.

I didn't know what it was about her that made me spill my guts every time we had girl time but, she also spilled her guts to me.

Sadie silently looked me over. Not judging. Searching. Her green eyes glowed like a cat. I knew she knew something was up. Her stance was protective. Not against me but, for me. I wonder if she knew that with a slight movement she turned off her human qualities as easily as I took flight.

Sadie stepped around me and into my room. She was graceful because of her cat nature. I would have fallen over. I closed the door and pulled me into a much needed hug.

I cried. I cried silently into her shoulder. She didn't tell me everything was ok. She didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around me and let me cry. She wouldn't lie to me.

After a while my eyes dried. Sadie silently pulled out of our hug and sat.

"want to talk about it?" Sadie asked, still not judging.

"um, yeah maybe that will help." I bit my lip. How to tell someone something so big.

"Um, I'm pregnant." I said it so fast.

Sadie blinked then, blinked again.

"it happened like four months ago. Well, the first time. It just that Colton and I are in love and we've been together for more than a year now. I want to be with him forever. I felt that somehow we should take our relationship to the next level and it was going to be his birthday. And it happened. We used protection. I guess it didn't work. We've done it a couple times since then. I mean it was amazing the first time. The last time was maybe three weeks ago."

"Luna, your pregnant." Sadie stated. I nodded.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Only concern laced her voice. Not judgment.

"four test all positive."

Sadie whistled. "Have you told anyone else?"

"no"

"well, aren't I special." Sadie murmured.

I laughed. It didn't sound false like I thought it would. Sadie always made me laugh.

"I'm scared." I barely whispered. I watched Sadie's cat ears lean forward to hear me. She didn't seem to notice the weird cat like movement.

"I'll help you, you know that. Tell me what your plan is." Sadie's voice rang true to my ears. Of course I had no lie deter power but, Sadie sounded so honest it has hard not to believe her.

"I don't know."

A knock was at the door. "Luna, if you want breakfast you need to hurry up." it was my mom.

I turned back to Sadie.

She stood. "just keep me posted."

A/N: okay, so another chapter. Please review. Remember the gender poll is still up and we be until Luna has the baby.

but the poll is girl 1, boy 0 so...

I don't know to much about pregnancy so if I get anything wrong in the next couple chapters tell me.

Thanks,

Epic Fail:)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm normal in the sense that like every other teenager I hate Mondays. They are the bane of my existence. For several reasons:

1. Beginning of the school week. I have at least four more days until the weekend. And that's a depressingly long time for freedom.

2. I have all my least favorite teachers and classes. We have a block schedule so I have different classes everyday for an hour and a half. My main courses (math, English, history, science) all on Mondays, Wednesday's and Friday's. my other courses (Spanish, computers, art, and p.e.) are Tuesday and Thursdays.

3. it's the start of getting up early.

4. Its Monday. Which means school. Which is very, very horrible thing .

Anyway it took all first period to mental make this list. By third I had written it down and gave it to James who snorted extremely loud. The teacher asked what was so funny. James said history. The teacher gave us detention anyway.

So after the final bell rang James and I found ourselves sitting in a classroom all by ourselves and a cracked out old lady who thought I was James and he was Sadie. Talk about amusing.

So there we were laughing and joking instead of doing our homework.

Then, my phone went off. I have the 'kill the rabbit' by Edmur Fudd. James gave me an odd look I pulled out my phone fumbling it and dropping it once. By time I got it out and got ready to turn the ringer off it stopped automatically.

James was laughing so loud I swear someone could hear him down the hall.

The teacher didn't even flinch.

I saw it was a message from Luna.

_I need to talk to you a.s.a.p. can u get of detention. Sneak in._

I turned to James. Who of course was reading the message over my shoulder.

As I opened my mouth to ask James to cover for me when he spoke. "Go, I'll cover you but, you owe me."

"thanks James I'll owe you." I grabbed my bag and all but ran out the room, sending a Luna a text. Wondering how after two weeks what she had decided to do?

I arrived at Luna's room twenty minutes later after crawling through the window.

"You called." I said rolling ungracefully into her room.

"The window, Sadie really." Luna raised an eyebrow. Something even my cat genes wouldn't give me.

"you said sneak. I sneaked."

Luna rolled her eyes. "anyway, you said to keep you posted."

"yes, I'm here. So what are you going to do?" I asked completely serious all of a sudden.

"I've decided to run away."

Yeah, chapter four is compete, sorry for taking so long. Been at a friends house.

Ok, girl 1

Boy 0

Poll hasn't changed a bit! Please review. Do you like it or hate it?

Tell me either way.

Thanks,

Epic Fail J


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" I whisper- yelling. Which is a very could talent of mine.

"I've decided to run away."

"I heard you the first time the what was wondering about you sanity level!" I was still whisper-yelling.

Luna looked over her shoulder paranoid. I felt bad for her. What if it was me? I wouldn't want the first person I told to freak out on me.

"I'm scared Sadie, I can't stay and wait till they realize that I'm getting fatter! Colton asked the other day if I was heavier." Luna was whisper-yelling too.

"He asked you if you were heavier. That pig!" I replied.

"I know right, I total went off. Yelling, then crying. My hormones are crazy. One minute I'm happy, then I'm sad or furious for no reason. Its driving me crazy. Colton acts like I'm a ticking time bomb. Which is what I feel like." Luna now looked like she was bout to cry.

"Ok but, where are we going to go?" I asked at a more reasonable tone level.

"we?" she asked.

"no way am I letting my pregnant best friend run off all alone."

"me neither." Luna and I looked up in shock to see…

Ok, cliff hanger!

Anyway, poll is still girl 1, boy 0.

Review please,

Anyway as always

Epic Fail J


	6. Chapter 6

My head snapped up so fast I was sure I was going to have whiplash.

To my absolute horror and surprise in Luna's doorway stood Tabby, and James.

For a second you could hear a pen drop.

Tabby stood crossing her arms lounging against the door frame looking absolutely at easy.

Luna looked shocked, scared, angry, but mostly scared. Almost terrified.

James on the other hand also looked pissed. Not at Luna, me. He was glaring. He also was the first to break the silence after a minute.

"So, what you were just going to up and leave and not tell me, your best friend!" now James was whisper-yelling at me.

"well, um, sort of, maybe just a little bit." I muttered nervously not looking James in the eyes.

"Sort of! A little bit! So what you were going to sort of tell me, just a little bit!" James took a step towards.

"I guess." I muttered looking everywhere but, James. Luna and Tabby were watching James and mine conversation with smirks on their faces.

I frowned. I hated when people laughed at me.

"you guess!" James' voice took a shrill tone that told me two things.

1. He was really mad.

2. He was going through puberty.

The second one made me crinkle my noise.

"Sadie, you stop thinking whatever you are thinking and look at me when I'm talking to you!" James was so mad that he took two more steps.

I looked at him. His eyes were wild that made his golden brown eyes seem darker than what they usually were.

"yes _mom_." I criticized.

"You think this is funny don't you?" another step

"No."

"then, why didn't you tell me!" for the first time I thought about how James must feel. Betrayed, hurt.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. James was standing right in front of me so he could hear me but, just barely.

Suddenly I felt like a two year old being scolded my parents again. The thought made me feel a rang of different emotions.

James ran a hand threw his brown hair.

"darn it Sadie you making me fell like the bad guy." I smiled sadly at him. He sat beside me and stretch back and laid crossed Luna's bed.

Tabby and Luna seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other.

"So" James said.

"So what?" Luna asked.

"what's the plan?" Tabby asked.

Okay, so another chapter. That makes three today. I'm proud. So, review I need inspiration!

The poll I still girl 1, boy 0 so vote.

Thanks,

Epic Fail J


	7. Chapter 7

Its been a month since Luna, Tabby, James and I sat in Luna's bedroom. We planned and planned for the next two weeks after that. I spent most of the time trying to convince James not to come.

I don't know what I didn't want him to come. I just didn't. I knew I should have felt relief. My best friend was going with me, a mini vacation! Nope, I felt opposite. I felt nervous.

James got pissed after a week of me coming up with random crappy reasons for him to stay. He finally told me that if I didn't shut up about him going he was going to tell everyone our plan.

We haven't said ten words to each other since then.

The last two have been the worst. We had the plan we were just waiting. Waiting for what. To get everything. We needed a ton of stuff. It wasn't like it was easy. Luna would need baby… stuff I guess. That was her and Tabby's job. We needed clothes, supplies, money. Mostly money. Everything cost these days.

The four of us were doing weird jobs to make some money. Saving every dollar. Now, I bet your like and nobody notice four people doing a lot of work. Well, the thing is we are not exactly rich so we all worked but, we are more or less just saving our money.

Then, we need ids. Fakes of course. That is James and my job.

Tonight there is a dance. Homecoming.

James found a fake id maker and we are going to pick them up tonight.

I looked at the mirror. I looked… different. My normally straight hair was curled into dark ringlets. My green eyes had make up on them to make them stick out. Something on my face to cover my blemishes making my neck and face a slight different color than the rest of my skin. I wiped it off. I rather be red than different shades of brown. Like that wasn't noticeable.

The dress I wore was simple. It was a dark purple almost black. It had black straps, and a black belt over my stomach. It went to mid thigh. It was a little to short but it was the only thing that was fit to wear. At least to Gabby my self named stylist.

"You look prefect!" she gushed. I grunted.

"it'll do." I replied.

"James will love it." Gabby watched me smirking. I glared at my reflection. Technically I was going to the dance with James as my date. It was going to be awkward. Especially since he acted like it was a jail sentence.

"Maybe." was my only reply. "thanks though." I looked at Gabby threw the mirror.

She smiled. "anytime." she said and hugged me.

I went down stairs. It wasn't anything like the movies where the girl walks down the steps and there waiting for her is her handsome prince.

No, I walked down the stairs and then, had to find James in the kitchen eating.

"we are going to be late." I said. He turned to me. Seeing me for the first time.

I don't know what I expect. A 'you-look-Amazing' with a capital A would have been nice.

He nodded at me and swallowed his food. He gave me his mischievous grin. "better late than never, right?"

"sure" I said sullen. He gave me an odd look.

He looked good. Black suit, a purple tie that matched my dress.

We looked the part. I didn't feel it. I felt sick. I just wanted it over with.

James and I rode with Luna and Colton who seemed love struck. I felt sicker. Knowing what I did and what Colton didn't and never would made me feel all kinds of guilty. Not to mention a part of me was jealous. He didn't know sure but, he still loved her. Wasn't that saying its better to love and to have lost than to never have loved at all?

When we arrived at the school we went into the gym. The homecoming game had been the night before. We had won. Beat our rivals or something. I didn't care much for football.

I got a drink and found a table. Luan, Colton, Tabby, Ash, Alex, Rye and James sat with me. Soon everyone left. In pairs o by themselves. Finally it was just James and me. Then, he left with a blonde.

I was alone. Closing my eyes I tried to just listen to the music but, it wasn't my style.

I went outside to get some air. My head hurt. I wanted nothing more than to go home put on my p.j.s and go to sleep for a week.

"hey, I've been looking for you." I turned James stood in the doorway. "it's time."

"where's Blondie?" I asked. I don't know why but it slipped out.

"who? Oh, Ashley she's inside. Why does that matter?" he asked looking annoyed.

For some reason him knowing exactly where she was made me mad. Angry.

"just wondering." my voice sounded pissed.

"what's wrong?" James asked.

"let's just get this done." I snapped walking to him. "I want to go home."

"did someone say something to you?" he asked.

"no, god why can't you just leave it alone." I raised my voice. Not enough to be heard inside but, I was pretty sure nobody could hear me if I yelled inside over the music.

"what I do" James was getting mad. He obviously didn't want to be here. No he just didn't want to be with _me_. He wanted Ashley. My eyes watered. I hated myself for the random weakness but, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I liked my best friend. I wanted to all he thought about.

"Sadie, what I do?" he asked incredulous. He didn't even see my tears.

"nothing." I said turning from him. I wasn't lying. He hadn't done a thing. I was just being stupid, hormonal teenager. "let's go"

James didn't move. "if I did something tell me."

"nothing, just nothing, ok. Can we just forget it?" I was trying not to cry. I was more emotionally than Luna.

"sure, whatever." now James was pissed at me. He turned and marched back into the gym. I wanted to scream, cry and was oddly really tired.

I followed James.

He turned into a hallway leading from the gym. We stopped at a classroom. He knocked.

"password.'' a voice came from the other side of the door.

"elephants." James replied. The door opened.

"enter." said a nerdy boy. James and I 'entered'.

I stood near the door sifting my weight from foot to foot impatient.

The nerd boy who opened the door stared at me. "take a picture it'll last longer." I snapped.

He flushed and looked away I felt bad. It wasn't his fault I was in a bad mood.

James who was talking to another nerd boy looked up at me when I spoke and glared at me.

I wanted to scream and cry again.

"hey, you sorry. I'm just in a bad mood." I apologized to the nerd boy. He looked up at me adjusted his glasses.

"it's ok."

"it's really not but, what's done is done right." I said.

"unless you travel back in time to fix it. Which is basically impossible. But nothing is impossible." he replied.

"expected slamming revolving doors." I said.

"I'm Albert." he put his hand in front of me to shake.

"Sadie" I shook his hand.

"well, Sadie you can in fact do the motions to slamming a revolving door it just doesn't have the desired effects of another door would." Albert said matter-of-matter of fact.

"but what's the point if it doesn't make the big noise. That's why people slam doors in the first place to make a point." I shook my head. "it's would be dumb to do it otherwise."

"true but, you said impossible not satisfying." Albert pointed out.

"if it doesn't have the same effect on everyone else as slamming another door I don't think it counts." I argued.

"you would be wrong."

"oh really." I said incredulously.

"yes really." Albert replied.

I laughed. With most people that would have pissed me off but, Albert was shorter than me, chubby with glasses and adorable. For some reason that made me smile.

"Ok you win." I grinned at him, feeling better.

"you ready." I looked up. James was standing really close. He glared at Albert. Who took a step back. James even put a hand on the small of my back.

It pleased me and pissed me off. He was showing possessiveness of me. Which pissed me off because Albert was just talking to me. The first person to make me smile since we left the house. Then, at the same time part of me wanted to be James' so it agreed with the hand should never leave.

I took a step towards the door. Not towards Albert but, out of James' hands.

"Bye, Albert, maybe I'll see you around." I sounded almost hopeful.

Albert tossed James a nervous look. "maybe." he sounded unsure.

James looked at me. I could tell he was pleased with himself.

I turned and left.

This chapter is really long. I think I should get some reviews for it. I mean was it good or boring? Awesome or horrible. Personally I really liked it. You tell me.

Poll is still girl 1 boy 0. Please vote this is just sad.

Anyway as always,

Epic fail J


	8. Chapter 8

A day passed then two. It turned into a week until I acknowledge James existence.

I even talked to Albert in the halls before I looked at James.

When I finally did, James had moved on.

During one of the many classes I hated I skipped out with a bathroom pass. I mostly roamed around until I heard a giggle.

I turned a corner at wondering about the sound. James stood with his back pressed against the lockers making out with a red head.

I turned back around quickly and slammed against the wall. Breath. I was surprised with the tears in my eyes. Well, if I was being truthful with myself I knew this was coming. What could I except. James to wait until I stopped ignoring him?

Yes, a same part of me said. I turned back from where I was heading and actually went into the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and cried.

Well, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

When the bell rang like thirty minutes I got myself together and left the bathroom and ran straight into Albert.

"Hey, Sadie." Albert said pleasantly.

"hey." I replied smiling though I felt more like crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Oh, irony. The guy I don't like that was threatened by the guy I do asking me if I was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"you crying." Albert pointed to my face.

"carp, I am." I touched my face. It was wet. "I thought I had stopped that. Sorry about that."

"it's fine. Did that James guy like hurt you or something?" Albert almost looked like he would be willing to try and beat up James.

That's just what I need. My new human friend trying to beat up the guy I liked who also happened to be part wolf and twice his height with muscles as big as his belly.

"no, its more of me being…" how do I explain this. I waited to long? "an idiot mostly."

"Are you sure?" Albert asked.

"Yeah. Thanks though. Its very nice of you to care." I smiled again. This time meaning it.

"no problem. What class do you have next? I'll walk you."

"geometry with Mrs. Winders." I made a face.

Albert smiled. "she is really strict. I had her last year."

And like that we became fast friends.

Ok, first I will admit this chapter is a lot like what happened in the Maximum Ride books, but I liked that scene and used it. Hate me for it don't.

I don't really like this chapter. I kind of is lame compared to the last one.

Anyway review please.

Poll

Girl 1, boy 0

Thanks,

Epic Fail


	9. Chapter 9

Luna looked like she'd seen a ghost. Her normally pale skin was super haven't-seen-the-sun-since-I-was-born-pale. It was freaking me out.

I was acting like a paranoid schizophrenic. I kept looking over my shoulder even through my back was to a wall.

I think it was the smell. The clinic we were at smelled like bleach and super clean. It smelled like the school. Probably because it was a clinic and clinic were like labs in there insane need to be over clean. Call me crazy but, a little dirt never killed anyone. That I know of. I personally liked the phrase rub some dirt on it. Seriously. Clean with the cleaning.

"Sarah Smith." Luna's head snapped up.

"me" she sounded like she was five and afraid of the dark. I squeezed her hand.

"this way." the nurse who called Sarah. She was dressed in pink nurses scrubs with teddy bears on them. I didn't trust her. Like clowns no one actually could think that looked good. I mean seriously. This was for sick people not barney.

We followed her into a room. We waited. Luna on the table. I paced. The only reason it was me instead of Tabby is that I could pass as Luna's sister.

"Mrs. Smith. I'm doctor Pearson." a woman walked in wearing blue scrubs. She was pretty with a reassuring smile. I eyes her nervously.

She turned to me. "are you Sarah's sister."

"Amber, and yes. Sarah my big sister." I answered the cover I've practice half a million times.

When we ran away I would end up being a different person. I was thinking Jade or some other kick a name. that of course wasn't going to happen until we were far away. Like other side of the country.

"nice to meet you." Doctor Pearson said.

The next half an hour was spent doing baby stuff. We learned Luna was two months pregnant. Everything was fine with the baby. They couldn't tell what it was yet. Luna should also be having a little baby bump soon though.

"you might want to tell the father soon if you haven't. someone is going to tell him soon. Your going to have a small baby bump soon. Maybe an another month if your lucky." Doctor Pearson told us.

Luna looked at me.

We had less than a month.

Sorry for not posting for a while, my internet has been down off and on because of storms.

Anyway, the poll is still girl 1 boy 0. So review, vote.

Thanks,

Epic Fail J


	10. Chapter 10

I sifted nervously. It was only second period but, I felt like I had tiny ants crawling all over me.

It had been a week since the doctor told us a month. Six days since we decide not to wait that long. Four days since we decided on the day to go. Today.

It was Wednesday. We had packed yesterday and Monday. We had planned over the weekend. We had plane tickets. We knew our jobs. We had even a time table, cheap cell phones with different numbers, under different names. The plan was perfect. Or as perfect as it was going to get. Today was the day.

I was nervous. Not second guessing myself but, afraid. Not of getting catch. I think a small part wanted to get catch. To stay. I didn't want to leave my family, and friends. But, I needed to. Luna needed me more than they did. She was also like family to me.

It was hard though. Not being able to say goodbye. That probably was the hardest.

I sighed and made myself stop fidgeting. Someone would notice and it might hinder the plan. The plan that didn't have a plan B, backing it up.

Today was the day. The only day. The one shot we had. It had to work. Luna promised if it didn't she would spill the beans and be done.

I thinks she was more nervous than I was.

That chapter wasn't one of my favorites. I've under serve writer's block. I know where I wanted to get just not how to get there. Sorry if the chapter was boring after such a long break y'all deserve better so sorry.

The poll remains the same. Girl 1, boy 0 so please vote.

Epic failJ


	11. Chapter 11

The plan was simple. Easy to remember. We had plane tickets. Then, bus tickets and train tickets. Max's credit card would be used on a subway card and a free-toll card for Seattle.

We weren't going to Seattle. In fact we wouldn't be arriving in the last place for at least another two weeks. Two weeks to plant enough dead ends for us to successfully cover our tracks. It would be long with little sleep but, it could work. In fact if everything went to plan it would work. I was willing to beat on it.

James and I would go South. Travel through the southern states until leading back north to North Carolina. Tabby and Luna would stop in Michigan and Maine but, would arrive in three days in North Carolina. James and I would arrive seven days later. Then, we would head east towards the ocean. We would live in different apartments and hotels until we reached the ocean. There would we finally relax and find someone to live permanently until Luna had the baby. Then, we would move consistently every three months for two years. Then, we would fake our deaths and then, find somewhere permanently. It was perfect. Until of course, it fell apart.

It happened at the air port. We were threw serciuty but, we had about ten ,inutes until loading the plane. Luna had her arms wrapped around her staring blankly forward but, her hands tapped rymthically on her belly. Tabby paced. James had a book in his lap but, he hadn't changed the page in the last ten minutes.

I people watched. Looking for familiar faces. Any face. From Max to my old mom. From Rye to my old friends. My old life and new life seemed to collide. Would this life become my middle life? Or would I just refer to it as the best one. It was. In fact I hated leaving. Too late to go back now. I knew the plan that made me dangerous. Plus, what was that old life without my best friends, James (well used to be best friend), and Luna. Even Tabby and I had become closely in the last month.

Luna would be showing soon. Then, we would be screwed.


	12. Chapter 12

I did my fifth thousand discreed over the shoulder paranoid look for anyone I knew when I saw him.

At first I thought I was hallucinating. He was dead. No way he was alive and in a airport. Not to mention he looked to be the exact same age. I froze. My vision narrowed until all I could was him.

My not-so-dead baby brother Hayden.

I was moving. I pushed a grandma and a baby carriage out of my way and got yelled out. There goes being discreet. Whatever. I didn't care. It wasn't every day that you brother rises from the dead.

Suddenly, I was yanked back.

"What are you doing?" A voice hissed in my ear. I turned it was James. I was to freaked out to even recognize my best friends voice.

"Hayden." I squeaked. Luckily, James was the only one who knew what my baby brother's name was. He turned white and started tugging me backwards.

"We need to go." He said.

"What! No! I need to go to Hayden." I pulled against James.

"It's a trap." James tugged me even harder and my feet went out from under me and I fell on him.

"He is my baby brother!" I cried. James somehow was pulling us both to our feet and pulling me towards Luna and Tabby.

"It's not him. It's someone the school made to look like him and trap you."

"I don't care."

"Sadie." James and I both stopped pulling at the same time.

Hayden smiled. "Long time see, sis."

**Hey guys, sorry this took me so long. I really don't have any excuse for that long of a delay but thanks, so staying with me and please review.**

**Epic Fail **


End file.
